


New Bedtime Rituals

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2018 [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Inspired by OQ week, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Tonight is Quinn's turn for bath time with Roland, and Robin is cleaning up after dinner, giving me the chance to go over Henry's homework with him before bed.A fic inspired by thismanipby FlaviaOttaviane.





	New Bedtime Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 September 2018  
> Word Count: 1376  
> Written for: InspiredByOQ 2018  
> Recipient: FlaviaOttaviane  
> Prompt: This [manip](https://twitter.com/FlaviaOttaviane/status/924716161748668417)  
> Summary: Tonight is Quinn's turn for bath time with Roland, and Robin is cleaning up after dinner, giving me the chance to go over Henry's homework with him before bed.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU set nebulously a few weeks after the S5 finale when the Split Queen arc began, but there are extenuating circumstances surrounding Robin's death. That said, everything we know about all of these characters is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I wasn't sure which manip of Flavia's to pick, so I had a couple people help me. And this one definitely won out. Guess this little verse needed more love this week, which is fine with me. I do kind of feel that things are a little _too_ easily settled here, hence Quinn's issues. Plus, it was just nice to let Regina be the strong one for Quinn for once. 
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual… 
> 
> Beta: Not currently, so lemme know if you find any errors, yeah?

It's been a week since that fateful day in the forest that made me face the reality of my actions, both with my soulmate and my darker half. Henry has been such a godsend in all of this. He's had his own share of questions, but his Author powers have been immensely helpful in explaining things to Roland. Not that we've left that task to him alone. The five of us have had several long talks about the shift in family dynamics. True to her word, my darker half has advocated for the boys having more say in certain aspects of our life as a blended family, including choosing her name. Roland wanted to call her Majesty, but it was Henry who suggested Quinn as a substitute for Queenie.

Chores are divided equally, with Quinn choosing to stay at home and bond with the boys while I work toward getting the townspeople to accept her more and allow her to share mayoral duties with me. Tonight is Quinn's turn for bath time with Roland, and Robin is cleaning up after dinner, giving me the chance to go over Henry's homework with him before bed.

"So do you think I can turn in this paper as is, Mom?" Henry asks curiously as he paces behind me. My eyes are trained on the monitor before me, scanning the report and occasionally adding in a note or correction. "I've worked really hard on it."

When I finish, I save the file and turn to smile at him, holding out a hand to get him to stop pacing. "Your report is fine, Henry. Just a few corrections I suggested for you, but the research and the phrasing of your argument are sound. I'm so proud of you."

He hugs me tightly, and I return it without question, relishing this moment of affection from my teenage son. He's getting older and I won't have these moments much longer. "Thanks, Mom. I wanted to do my best job."

"Gina!" comes the giggly call from the hallway, followed by Quinn's _Roland, get back here!_ quickly on its tail. The patter of little feet gets louder as he nears Henry's room, and then the door opens with a loud slam against the wall, revealing a nearly naked Roland standing there with a huge grin on his face. "I did it, Gina! I got my hair washed and didn't get soap in my eyes!"

"Did you teach Quinn our little trick, handsome?" I ask as he crawls up on Henry's bed.

"Uh-huh! She used the washcloth and everything!"

"Roland, you need to get dressed," Quinn says, standing the doorway, an exasperatedly fond look on her face. Yes, she spoils the boys every bit as much as I do, maybe more. "You don't want to get a cold, do you?"

He scrunches up his face and crosses his arms over his chest. "You sound like Gina now, Quinn. You're s'posta be the fun one."

"Roland! That was supposed to be our secret," she replies, winking at me. We've already discussed this development and letting it play out for a bit while we're all still transitioning in this new dynamic. When he giggles, she crosses her own arms over her chest. "I mean, if you don't want stories from all three of us tonight before bedtime…"

"I'll get dressed!" he says suddenly, bolting off the bed to head toward his room, grabbing her hand on the way. "C'mon, Quinn! We gotta hurry before Papa's done!"

>>>=====> <=====<<<

Three stories apparently aren't enough for our little knight, not even as his eyes droop in exhaustion. "One more story, Papa?"

"Now, Roland…"

"Please?"

"No, darling boy, it's late," Quinn says softly, fingers ruffling through his hair. "It's time to sleep now."

He glances over at me, pulling out the combination of puppy eyes and dimples that usually get him what he wants. But not tonight. "Your papa and Quinn are right. We gave you two extra stories tonight already."

"Okay," he whines, the word ending on a yawn, and snuggles with his stuffed monkey. 

Quinn fixes the blankets around him and kisses his forehead as he offers a one-armed hug. He does the same when Robin leans over for a goodnight kiss, then it's my turn as they both stand and step back toward the door. I move to sit next to him, fingers running through his messy curls for a moment before leaning in to rub the tip of my nose against his, eliciting a sleepy giggle from him.

"Sweet dreams, my little knight. I hope you have very good dreams tonight." I drop a kiss to his forehead and whisper, "I love you, handsome."

"Love you, Gina."

>>>=====> <=====<<<

After we check in on Henry one last time, the three of us make our way to our bedroom. Robin smiles and heads for the bathroom and a quick shower, leaving me and Quinn alone. She starts to strip off her clothes, brow furrowed.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight, Quinn," I say softly from the vanity where I've been brushing out my hair. "That's usually my job. Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head. "No, dear, just thinking about things, I guess."

"Like what? And don't tell me nothing. We made a promise to be open and honest with each other."

"I just feel like things are different than I expected." She goes quiet again and finishes changing, then moves to join me at the vanity, removing the pins keeping her hair up.

"How so?" I ask when she doesn't answer right away, then stand to start brushing out her longer hair. After all, who knows better how to do it than me?

"It's like I have to relearn everything that you and I did automatically when we were in a single body. Even things like bathing Roland. We did that often enough, but it feels odd now."

"You're being too hard on yourself. You know, that thing you and Robin always get on my case about?"

"It's just-- I know you don't want reintegration, but I feel odd without it. I'm trying to accept that we may be separated for good, because I really don't trust Jekyll or Hyde to be honest about anything that doesn't benefit them."

That makes me frown and pause in brushing her hair. "We'll look into it, Quinn. You've been accommodating me enough already in this, so I will do what I can for you." Without thought, I lean in to wrap her in a hug from behind. Her arms come up to touch mine as she settles against my chest. "It's only been a few weeks," I murmur against her temple. "We're still feeling everything out."

"Well, this looks cosy," Robin says as he opens the door, towel slung low around his hips. "Might I join the two of you?" There must be some sign of distress still on Quinn's face, because Robin's smile drops suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"It's noth--"

"Quinn," I say softly, but firmly.

She sighs. "I'm just not feeling as comfortable in my skin as I'd like to be. It's probably stupid and will pass by morning."

Robin comes over to crouch next to us to cup her cheek, and a part of me still marvels at how that towel stays on his body. "Whether it passes or not by morning isn't the issue. You have a problem and we're here to help you through it." His eyes travel to mine. "If you don't mind, love, I think a shift in our sleeping arrangement may be necessary tonight."

That makes me smile. "I was actually thinking the same thing."

"I'm fi--"

"You're not, and you're allowed to be vulnerable. And that means you get to be the filling in the snuggle sandwich tonight." I kiss the crown of her head. "Go wash off your makeup while Robin and I change for bed. We're not taking no for an answer."

"Fine," she grumbles, but I can hear the faint notes of relief and affection in her tone. "And no funny stuff while I'm in the bathroom. You know I hate when you start something and I can't even watch, let alone get involved."

"On my honor, milady, we won't do anything without you."


End file.
